


El animago, el masaje y la bestia

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Sirius Black, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Top Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 13, 14 y 29 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Cuentos de octubre [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. El animago

El reloj de péndulo del salón da las doce en punto y resuena en las paredes de la casa. Esa casa que tanto odia y que quisiera quemar hasta los cimientos. Está harto de estar en esa casa. Cada día, cada hora, siente que la magia negra que impregna los muros le comprime el alma. El aire queda atascado en su garganta y Sirius ya no aguanta más.

Sabe que es tarde y Remus está cansado después de un largo viaje, pero no puede quedarse en su habitación sabiendo que él está bajo el mismo techo, a apenas unos metros. Es imposible que el perro no lo busque. Ha echado tanto de menos al lobo que es imposible contenerlo. Así que se transforma.

Han pasado años desde que él y sus amigos tomaron la decisión de acompañar a Lupin las noches de luna llena como animales, y lo ha hecho incontables veces desde entonces. Incluso ha pasado un año entero transformado, esquivando a los dementores. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo es el mismo que la primera vez.

James solía decir que Sirius no había elegido ser un perro, sino que el perro lo había escogido a él. La verdad es que no imagina una vida sin ser animago.

El perro atraviesa el pasillo con extremo sigilo, como una sombra en la penumbra, hasta llegar a la puerta del hombre lobo. Y está tan ansioso que tiene ganas de ladrar. Con cuidado, abre la puerta y entra en la habitación, que permanece iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna creciente, bañando de blanco la cama.

Sirius se cuela entre las sábanas y olfatea, reconociendo con gusto ese olor que tanto adoran el perro y él. Entonces, la respiración acompasada se entrecorta y el cuerpo de Remus se gira y le observa con los párpados pegados y el pelo alborotado. Es una imagen que ya ha visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran adolescentes y Sirius se metía en su cama después de una pesadilla, casi siempre relacionada con su madre o el mismo Remus. Pero ahora es diferente, porque él no es el mismo y Remus, consumido por la duda y la pérdida de las únicas personas que amaba, ha sufrido tanto como él a pesar de no haber estado en Azkaban.

Los dedos largos de Lupin acarician y se enredan en el negro pelaje del perro. Los mismos dedos que golpeaban las teclas del piano de la Casa de los Gritos en las noches de borrachera, haciéndolo sonar como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Sirius agradece las caricias por un momento, pero en seguida se da cuenta de que quiere algo más que calor humano y una mano amable dispuesta a acariciarle hasta que se duerma.

Sirius quiere que lo toque como al piano.


	2. El masaje

El leve chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta le arrebata el sueño. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia que ha desarrollado en todo este tiempo al servicio de la Orden del Fénix. Y también es el instinto del lobo, siempre al acecho, incluso cuando Remus ha pasado días sin dormir y por fin puede hacerlo.

Distingue el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercan a la cama y al instante sabe que es Canuto. El perro olfatea y juraría que puede sentir al lobo dentro de él rogando que actúe igual. Suspira, ignorando el impulso animal, y gira el cuerpo hasta estar cara a cara con Canuto, que lo mira con ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna que se cuela a través de las cortinas.

Varios recuerdos acuden a su mente, uno tras otro. Recuerdos felices de sus años en Hogwarts, los mejores años de su vida. Sirius pletórico de emoción tras una victoria de quidditch, los cuatro Merodeadores escapando de Filtch bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Cornamenta, Lily y él leyendo bajo un árbol con Canuto dormido a su lado, noches eternas en vela en la Casa de los Gritos, James sacando una botella de whisky de fuego de contrabando y Sirius borracho aquella misma noche en su cama, besándolo con lengua y metiéndole la mano dentro del pantalón porque "no puedo dejar de preguntarme si follarás tan bien como besas, Lunático".

Sin decir nada, entierra los dedos en el suave pelaje azabache y lo acaricia como en esos años, siempre que Canuto se acurrucaba junto a él. Sirius parece disfrutar el masaje porque cierra los ojos y el ritmo de su respiración se tranquiliza. Pero es solo una calma momentánea, porque poco a poco se estira y cuando le vuelve a mirar hay algo diferente en su mirada. Más salvaje. Una mirada que promete unas intenciones que no son buenas. Porque, a pesar de haber pasado doce años en Azkaban, Sirius sigue siendo un merodeador.

Y en un parpadeo es Sirius Black; largo pelo negro, ojos cristalinos y los tatuajes que se hizo en séptimo sólo porque era lo contrario a lo que su familia esperaba de él. Sirius, el rugido de un motor en mitad de la noche, música rock a todo volumen, botellas de alcohol y olor a cuero y cigarrillos. Han pasado doce años y cuando Remus le mira y le devuelve la mirada, la sensación es la misma. A punto de ser devorado.

Sirius levanta un brazo y le acaricia la nuca. Juguetea unos segundos con su pelo, antes de atraerlo despacio mientras él se aproxima también. El espacio entre ellos desaparece en el momento en que sus labios se encuentran y Remus cierra los ojos con fuerza porque es demasiado. Es en mitad de ese primer beso después de tanto tiempo, cuando se da cuenta de que Sirius está llorando. Y no le sorprende porque también hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Besa sus lágrimas con delicadeza, depositando en el simple gesto todos sus pensamientos. "También te he extrañado, te quiero, nada ha cambiado, no te preocupes, estoy aquí, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...".

Pero sabe que Sirius necesita mucho más que eso. Ambos lo necesitan.


	3. La bestia

Siempre fue así. En Hogwarts, los profesores no lograban comprender cómo un alumno tan aplicado y respetuoso como Lupin podía ser amigo de los más gamberros de la escuela, ese Potter y ese Black, que ni siquiera vestían el uniforme correctamente. Eran como polos opuestos. O eso creían.

Nadie podía imaginar la verdad si no se acercaba a Lupin lo suficiente para conocerlo como lo conocían ellos. Tenía una mente brillante y las ideas más originales eran suyas, en las que la magia tenía el papel protagonista. Los mejores y más divertidos hechizos los descubría él y en las noches del Consejo, entre los cuatro planeaban cómo ponerlos en práctica. Siempre juntos, como hermanos.

Sirius era el único que sabía que el alumno sosegado que tomaba apuntes en clase y encontraba hechizos antiguos en los libros de la biblioteca, era capaz de transformarse en una bestia, no sólo en Luna Llena. Y a pesar del tiempo que han estado separados, sin tocarse, el lobo sigue aullando por el perro cuando se besan en la cama, en una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, en mitad de la noche.

Sirius es impulsivo. Besa con pasión, entregándose en cuerpo y alma porque no sabe actuar de otra manera que no sea dándolo todo o nada. Con movimientos descoordinados, casi torpes, introduce las manos dentro de la camiseta de pijama de Remus e intenta tocar todo cuanto puede. En cambio, Remus besa como un poeta, recreándose en percibirlo con sus cinco sentidos, en cada suspiro, cada mordida y cada vez que sus lenguas se encuentran. Sus besos son lánguidos, lentos pero intensos. Sus manos, de largos y finos dedos, recorren sus costados como si esculpiera todas y cada una de sus curvas. Arruga la camisa que lleva puesta por encima del pecho, dejando el estómago y los tatuajes al descubierto, y vuelve a descender las manos siguiendo el mismo camino, acariciando y ejerciendo presión donde sabe que Sirius sentirá escalofríos.

Fuera de las sábanas, el frío de la casa podría calarle hasta los huesos, pero dentro, pegado al cuerpo de Remus, Sirius siente que va a derretirse, ardiendo en deseo. Sin despegar sus bocas —porque no puede, no quiere dejar de besarlo— consigue desabrochar los botones de su propia camisa y quitársela tras un par de aspavientos. Pero necesita más. Necesita sentir a Remus piel con piel y dentro de él. Y no puede esperar.

Tira hacia arriba de la camiseta que se interpone entre ellos. La agarra con ambas manos, la arruga y gruñe de frustración porque es físicamente imposible quitársela sin dejar de besarse.

—Sirius. —Lupin intenta separarse, pero Sirius siente su sangre descender a su entrepierna cuando escucha su nombre y no puede evitar atraerlo más cerca y seguir besándolo—. Sirius... —insiste—, deja que...

Sus cuerpos se retuercen, se enredan mientras Remus intenta incorporarlos para deshacerse de la parte de arriba del pijama sin romper el contacto. Y cuando consigue sacar la prenda por encima de la cabeza, Sirius aprovecha la posición para devorarle el cuello y lamer con ímpetu las cicatrices que conoce de memoria y algunas nuevas para él, de todas las Lunas que el perro no lo ha acompañado.

Entre besos y jadeos, terminan de desnudarse el uno al otro, y sin ropa cada roce les lleva al borde del delirio. Cada suspiro es un aliciente para abandonarse al placer. La excitación crece por segundos y Sirius le muerde con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja mientras susurra:

—Fóllame, Lunático. Quiero que me folles ahora mismo.

Sin preparación ni nada, quiere decir, pero Remus no le deja seguir porque introduce la lengua en su boca en un beso abrasador. Sirius ahoga un gemido gutural y es incapaz de dejar las manos quietas, así que le acaricia y araña la espalda y le agarra los glúteos para atraer sus miembros, excitados lo suficiente para cumplir el deseo de sus instintos animales. Se mueve debajo de él, buscando la deliciosa fricción que, sabe, volverá loco a Lupin.

Y lo consigue. Sentir sus erecciones frotarse entre sus cuerpos es demasiado para él. Le hará daño, está seguro, y es precisamente lo que Sirius quiere, porque ama vivir al límite, en la delgada línea que separa el dolor y el placer.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces, le agarra de las caderas con firmeza y se hunde en él, haciéndolo gritar y gruñir ante la intrusión pero con una sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho.

—Así me gusta. Dame todo lo que tengas —dice jadeando mientras arrastra las manos por sus brazos y espalda, clavándole las uñas.

Pero Remus no está seguro de eso porque todo lo que tiene podría romperlo en pedazos, destrozarlo más de lo que está. Y es que, aunque finja ser el mismo, estar bien, Sirius está roto y no necesita que "un clavo saque otro clavo". No necesita más dolor. Sólo calor, igual que él. Sin embargo, prefiere callar y calmar las exigencias del perro si con ello puede sentir el interior de Sirius así, desgarrado y ardiente, después de tanto tiempo.

Intenta que sea despacio, llevar el control de la penetración. Que Canuto no domine al lobo. Besa sus labios y acaricia el interior de su boca para acallar sus gemidos e impedir que hable, y a pesar de sentirse al límite, Remus es capaz de hundirse en él con precisión calculada para hacerlos disfrutar a ambos durante varios minutos más.

A pesar de eso, Sirius es imparable cuando quiere algo, y lo que quiere ahora es que Remus pierda la cordura, que se entregue en cuerpo y alma y rompa el disfraz de cordero y deje aullar al lobo. Abre más las piernas y con ambas manos en sus caderas, se embiste con fuerza haciéndolos gritar. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que Remus cede a sus instintos y comienza a acelerar las estocadas, cada vez más profundas, más intensas, que los alejan del mundo real, arrastrados por el placer lejos de lo terrenal a un plano onírico donde solo existen ellos, fuera de sus cuerpos. Así se siente Sirius cuando alcanza el ansiado orgasmo. Remus todavía se entierra en él, buscando liberarse, y sus erráticas embestidas intensifican las oleadas de placer postorgásmicas que atraviesan el cuerpo de Sirius.

Cuando Lupin acaba con un gruñido que sale de la profundidad de su garganta, se deja caer sobre él, despeinado y deshecho. Sirius respira su aroma, entre sudor, sexo y el olor corporal de Remus que una vez supo identificar en un caldero con Amortentia. Con cuidado, retira los cabellos húmedos pegados a la frente y le besa despacio, dejando los labios ahí unos segundos mientras Remus traga saliva e intenta contener las lágrimas. Pero Sirius lo nota.

—Sssh. —Abraza a Remus contra su pecho y acaricia su espalda, que convulsiona cuando al fin deja salir ese llanto que ha guardado hasta ahora—. Estoy aquí, Lunático.

Y por primera vez desde que se reencontraron, Sirius está ahí. No sabe por cuánto tiempo y eso le aterra, así que busca sus labios entre lágrimas y los besa hasta el amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy llorando; tú estás llorando.
> 
> Escribir sobre Remus y Sirius es como abrirme en canal...

**Author's Note:**

> Relato en tres partes.
> 
> Tenía la espinita de escribir algo más profundo y elaborado sobre los dos cachorros y surgió esta idea, fruto de lo que imaginaba mientras leía La Orden del Fénix.


End file.
